


Bar Encounters

by CruelBeauty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bar Fight, M/M, Viktor not Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov Living Legend Gets Into Bar FightThe headline spread across Russia in hours and all across the country everyone was asking the same question. How does the level headed Russian hero get into a bar fight?... well there were actually several factors.





	

Viktor Nikiforov Living Legend Gets Into Bar Fight

The headline spread across Russia in hours and all across the country everyone was asking the same question. How does the level headed Russian hero get into a bar fight?... well there were actually several factors.

1) Yuuri knew when he agreed to date Viktor that he would often be seen as lesser than Viktor. Viktor was basically a God in Russia and rightly so in Yuuri's opinion though Viktor vehemently argued Yuuri was better than him. Especially since moving to Russia Yuuri became accustomed to taking pictures of Viktor with fans and not even being recognized by people as fans swarm Viktor. 

Yuuri wasn't jealous, but these frequent encounters with fans left him with slightly lower self esteem every time to no fault of Viktor or anyone else. He couldn't help but almost envy Viktor and the way fans loved him. Yuuri didn't necessarily want that due to his anxiety but he wouldn't mind a few people telling him they were important to him or even recognized him. 

2) Viktor could tell sometimes his fan interactions would leave Yuuri with bad self confidence and would often try to have Yuuri be in the picture. However, this often made Yuuri just feel like a burden and like the fan didn't even want Yuuri there so he often just softly told Viktor it was fine and took the picture. Due to these often bad interactions with fans for him when Yuuri did have a fan come up to him he made sure to give Yuuri plenty of time to talk with them. 

3) Yuuri Katsuki was a soft spoken gentle person who rarely was aggressive unless actively provoked. Yuuri was known as being kind and gracious to any fan that talked to him, except when he was more anxious than usual.

4) Viktor was not a possessive man, he was a protective one. Though he is seen as being overly confident, almost vain, Viktor Nikiforov was not possessive despite his insecurities that were well hidden. He did however make sure the ones he loved, specifically soft spoken Yuuri, was well taken care of and treated properly. 

In a series of events, living legend Viktor Nikiforov nearly killed a man in a small bar in the back alleys of Russia.

“Yuuri!” Chris said, “Let's all go to a bar!” Chris yelled happily over the phone to Yuuri who held the phone away from his ear. 

Yuuri cringed slightly at the thought, remembering the last time he drank. Viktor was too quick though and grabbed the phone from Yuuri's hands and told Chris they would meet him at the bar along with Mila, Yurio, and Otabek. 

Viktor ended the call and met Yuuri's glaring eyes. “Oh come on, my love. Chris will only be in Russia for a few more days. I promise I won't let you get drunk, though you are positively delicious when you are.” Viktor explained pouting at Yuuri, who blushed lightly. 

“Okay but if anything bad happens I don't know how I will ever show my face away.” Yuuri said, already imagining all the ways he could get drunk and embarrass himself. 

“Don't worry, my sweet Katsudon. Everything will be fine.” Viktor said, wrapping his arms around Yuuri resting his head on top of Yuuri's. Viktor knew Yuuri was feeling embarrassed and anxious and tried to ease his worry with soft kisses on his head and rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

A few hours later everyone arrived at a small bar Chris somehow managed to find and everyone took a seat. Chris excitedly ordered explicitly named drinks for everyone which made Yuuri try and appear even smaller. He felt uncomfortable and anxious in the bar despite the fact he was with good friends, he sat next to Viktor and just listened quietly to everyone talk amongst themselves. 

Every once and awhile Chris would say something particularly funny, usually an embarrassing story about Viktor and Yuuri would look up from staring at his lap and laugh lightly. Normally Yuuri would make more of an effort to interact but he felt tired and anxious and was just wanting to go home. Some days it was just harder to be social and it was one of those days. 

Viktor who noticed Yuuri's silence leaned down slightly to talk softly into his ear. “Are you alright, you are awfully quiet?” Viktor said with a small frown Yuuri couldn't see.

“Yeah, I just don't really feel like talking if it's okay. I'm kinda anxious.” Yuuri replied feeling guilty. 

Viktor didn't get to see Chris very often and now Viktor would feel bad and try to leave early for his sake and everyone would know it was his fault and-”Yuuri it's okay. I can tell you are thinking too much. It's okay when you have days like this, I understand. If it gets to be too much we can leave early or something. Just tell me.” Viktor replied softly, blue eyes searching Yuuri's face.

Viktor never pushed him to be more social when he felt like this but he still felt guilty. “Thank you. I think I'm okay for now though.” 

“Okay but if you need anything at all let me know okay?” Viktor asked, squeezing Yuuri's hand softly before lacing their fingers together. 

“Okay.” Yuuri said, quietly and looked at the others talking again. Viktor entered the conversation again and while he talked Yuuri began to talk a small amount with Yurio, who despite his denial, often went out of his way to talk to Yuuri when he was being quiet so he didn't feel left out even when he couldn't handle talking in a group. 

Talking to Yurio helped and he even talked with Mila a bit and begun to feel a bit better. After awhile he began to smile and laugh and add small comments to the conversation, and Viktor hung onto every word he added like it was the most amazing thing he ever heard. That was one of the things Yuuri loved about Viktor, he never talked over him or didn't listen when he spoke and if others spoke over him he made sure to fix it. Not to mention he never pushed Yuuri to be social if he didn't want to despite his own social nature which he appreciated.

After most of the group had several drinks, except Yuuri who drank water, he got up to go to the bathroom. Viktor had thought nothing of it until many minutes had passed. Viktor knew sometimes Yuuri hid in the bathroom when anxious so he quietly excused himself and got up heading to the bathroom. 

Viktor was about to push open the door to the bathroom when he heard Yuuri's voice. Viktor leaned over to the side and saw in the hallway next to the bathroom Yuuri talking with a man about his age. Viktor didn't mean to overhear but noticed their conversation. 

“No really I'm such a big fan. You did so amazing.” The young man purred and leaned in towards Yuuri. 

“Oh, um why thank you. I really appreciate it.” Yuuri said looking at the ground. 

Viktor was glad that Yuuri had a person who recognized him. It usually made him feel better about himself for a little bit. Viktor couldn't stop himself from watching more of the interaction, he wanted to see how he acted with a fan when Viktor wasn't there. 

“No really,” The man said with a purr, stepping closer so that his body nearly touched Yuuri's. “You were delicious.” 

Yuuri's eyes went wide and he stepped back as far as he could until his back was pressed against the wall. Viktor himself was shocked, that man was bold. Didn't everyone know they were a couple!? “Um thank you. I'm gonna go now.” Yuuri said vaguely pointing back to the table he had been at previously, not noticing Viktor amongst the other patrons wondering the bar. 

“So soon?” The man asked and pinned Yuuri up against the wall swiftly, causing Yuuri to let out a soft gasp in surprise. 

“No really I have to-” Yuuri begun to only have the sentence stopped in horror as the man grabbed him inbetween the legs and pressed his entire body against his. “No! Stop!” Yuuri said in a rushed voice.

Viktor gasped horrified and ran to the two of them and pried the man off of Yuuri who had begun trying to shove the man off of him desperately. 

Viktor Nikiforov was a calm man. But no one hurt Yuuri.

Viktor grabbed the man by the collar, his hand shaking softly with anger and with the other hand he swiftly punched him leaving blood on the man's face. He drug him out of the hallway and pressed his back against the bar and everyone in the bar turned in surprise as the sound of a beer bottle breaking was heard as it was smashed over his head. “How dare you touch him!” Viktor spat in the man's face and dropped him to the floor before kicking him in between the legs as his previously abandoned table watched stunned and Chris whistled. Viktor picked up the bar stool next to him and smashed it over his body, leaving wood pieces flying. 

Viktor picked his nearly unconscious body off of the ground and made the man look him in the eyes. “I swear to God if you ever touch him, think about him, or look at him again I will murder you.” Viktor said with cold eyes and slammed his head against the bar knocking him out as the bar owner finally sprung into action and called the police. 

Viktor dropped his limp body to the ground with a thud and then very softly padded over to Yuuri barely making a sound and wrapped him in his arms very gently, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I promise that will never happen again. I love you so much, my precious Katsudon. If there is anything I can do let me know okay? Let's go home and I will make you some Katsudon and I can get a soft warm blanket for you and we can watch your favorite movie okay? We can cuddle with Makkachin and I will buy your favorite chocolate if you want. Or I can make you a nice bath. Okay? Anything at all for you.” Viktor said barely above a whisper and pulled back to look at Yuuri's stunned face and stroked his cheek very gently, not noticing his hand was splattered in the other man's blood, too preoccupied with making sure Yuuri was okay. 

Yuuri nodded stunned and took Viktor's hand that was pressing against his and let Viktor lead him out of the bar, over the shattered glass and into the cold air as the bar watched them leave stunned.

Later the police came and took statements and sent the man to the hospital where he was treated for many broken bones and cuts; he was later taken to jail. 

Yuuri and Viktor made it home safely and Viktor took care of Yuuri for the night who was alright though very shocked by all of the events of the night and quite shaken. Yuuri did end up with a warm bowl of Katsudon. Yuuri did also have to bandage Viktor's hands due to many cuts and bruises though. By the end of the night Viktor and Yuuri felt happy and light and went to bed early to snuggle and relax with Makkachin. 

The tale of the night Viktor Nikiforov lost his shit truly only became a myth. Yakov had so well suppressed the original story only myths of it existed. If you asked anyone in Russia what happened the night you would get many answers but they all made sure to include the main moral which was no one hurt his Yuuri. 

And rumor had it if you stumbled into the right bar there was a drink called the Nikiforov and if you ordered it all the proceeds would go towards a campaign dedicated to stopping harassment.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering Yuuri is totally okay. He was a little shaken by it but felt completely okay once he got home. He was mostly just surprised Viktor had been so aggressive since he is typically so calm. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
